Crystal clear and upcoming things
by sushicat5
Summary: The crystal clear cast.Picture is Nastuno Blaze in my opinion. If it's boring read the last bit. Picked a random genre because it not really a story. Please comment something in the reviews.


So what up guys. I'm here with the crystal clear cast. Some of them won't be people who are in Crystal Clear. So with out further ado. here are the crystal clear cast.

Kim Sapphire- She is the rainbow Bird slayer. And when I mean by birds I mean huge ones. She's adventures and brave and doesn't back out of a fight. She was 5 when she joined the Crystal clear. It was just a few weeks after her home town Scarlia ( which is now called Scarlia ruins) burned down.

Mike Toshiro- He's a Blue haired guy and he is sometimes a chicken. Naria Toshiro- Blued haired as well and is easily angered. They are both diamond users.

Nastuno Blaze- Red haired and is the Fire bird slayer. he joined crystal clear when he was six and was also from Scarlia.

The Blake brothers. This includes Oli, Blake and Ethan. They are all Blue dogs and their magic is bone. Ethan has an afro.

Lillibella crimson- Lilly for short. She joined crystal clear when she was 10 and is daughter of a wealthy friendly family. Her magic is potion.

Suu Kurosaki-( i'm sorry if i've am using Ichigo's last name. Couldn't think of anything the time I thought of this character) She is the and princess and Guardian. Her magic is Ninja and Assassin. She is the leader of the S ranked wizards.

Amadeus Astral- The kind prince of the underworld and guardian. He joined Crystal Clear a few days after his kingdom was destroyed. He's Magic is weapon

Lycreon Galactic- Prince of the Heavens and Guardian. He is trapped in his own kingdom because of a Dark wizard but later joins Crystal Clear. His magic is light.

Mary- Anna Joy- She sort of like Mira-Jane and she joined the guild a few years ago and she is a priest.

Jena Jo- Brown haired She is a pro surfer and the daughter of Liza (pronounced Lie-zer) Jo. Her magic is water.

Luca Anderson- Loves video games. Blonde haired. and his magic is transformation. When I mean by that I mean he can transform himself or his body parts into anything accept living things.

Sophie Camaia- Blonde haired. She lost her parents when she was 5 and thus she was homeless for 5 years until she joined crystal clear. Her magic is shape shifting, so she can transform herself into living things including animals.

Liza Jo- She is an ex singer and her magic is birds. Kinda weird huh? But you know soon why I let her have this power. She is the oldest member in Crystal Clear.

Rikka Ly- She joined Crystal Clear a few months ago. Her magic is Nature. She is the leader of the junior ranked wizards.

Crystabella Solar- A.K.A the guild master of Crystal clear. She is a crystal user which include diamond,emerald,topaz...etc. One of the strongest wizard to have ever existed.

Thomas Solar- The son of the guild master he will be the next guild master after his mother. He is in a relationship with Hinata.

Hinata Saiyana- She is a Famous Fashion Designer and good artist. Her magic is Fashion.

Sarcha Louisiana- She is the second oldest member of crystal clear. her magic is vampire hunting.

Nathan Spark- He is a newbie and he doesn't know he's the electric Bird slayer.

Alex Buster- He is from Steve Parker and is currently Nathan's best friend. He's magic is Ice.

Ethan Wingfield- He is the Son of Wings Guild master and is the Ice Bird slayer. He quits Wings and joined Crystal Clear after learning one of his dad's secret.

Rebecca Starlight- She is Lycreon's cousin and is the Wind Bird slayer. She joins Crystal clear.

Damian Bird- He is a talking bird. He's Best known move is hyper beam.

Ezacc Retro- He is an orphan and is the water bird slayer. He joins crystal clear after seeing them in the town called Nevia.

Celistia Xy- She is a celestial wizard just Like Lucy heartfilia and joins Team Forever (Kim's team)

* * *

**Alright now for the list of non-crystal clear members.**

Kronos- this guy is the one who destroyed the underworld and land kingdom and has taken over the heaven's kingdom.

Nadia Hazelnut- Guild master of Nevia.

Kieren Wingfield- Father of Ethan Wingfield and the guild master of Wings.

Tom- he's the wisest old man ever alive.

Sorry guys I have other characters that are baddies and a few goodies but don't have a name for them. Post a suggestion what name they should have.

* * *

**Guilds**

The top guilds are Crystal Clear, Wings, Flaming mage and Catville.

The Normal guilds are Blue moon, Nature, Shell valley and Ribbons

The dark guilds are Blood orchid, Aura bolt, Ghouls (girls only guild) and Skelatone

* * *

Alright guys that is it. If you have characters you want in the story then type in New character( So i don't get mixed up with the characters I've thought of but no name),First name and last name,Magic user, what type of person he/she is and your character can also be in a guild too. You can make it a bad guy or a good guy

I might make three of the Suggestions main characters and the rest supportive ones.

So guys I thought why don't I do an Ova, you know a special episode but in story form. I'm gonna do my first ova when its almost Christmas and after the fifth story of crystal clear my second ova will be the one where they meet fairy tail. I'm so excited for it

So see ya guys later


End file.
